Bum Bum Tam Tam
|artist = , , , & |year = 2017 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 2 |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitre Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/Bj6naZDBOYq/ |perf = Delphine Lemaitre (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2)https://instagram.com/p/Bj5umOTn2jH/ }}"Bum Bum Tam Tam" by , , , & is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The routine is performed by a woman and a man. P1 P1 ''' is a woman. She sports a black braid and is wearing a turquoise cap, a magenta half-cropped hoodie with yellow-and-black stripes, a black-and-turquoise sports bra, a pair of turquoise sweatpants with a black waist band and purple-and-black designs on it, and a pair of black sports shoes with white soles. P2 '''P2 is a man. He is wearing a magenta beanie, a blue zipped up jacket with a gold collar and the same designs as P1's hoodie, a pair of black pants underneath a pair of turquoise bermudas with magenta-and-black designs, and a pair of purple sneakers with black laces and white soles. Background The background is a white wall covered with graffiti designed by Colombian-French graffiti artist Alberto Vejarano, also known as Chanoir. He works on the graffiti as the song progresses. During some parts of the song, some graffiti flash to the beat in their completed state. Before the chorus begins, someone in a black cat outfit walks into the background from the right and stands around awkwardly before leaving. The cat represents Alberto's artist name (chat noir is black cat in French). During the chorus, the screen turns purple and several of Chanoir's cat graffiti flash in the background, in various colors. In Future's verse, close-up videos of Chanoir painting the background can be seen, mirrored on the left and right halves of the screen. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend your knees and point to each other with both hands. bumbumtamtam gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves BumBumTamTam gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' is the third song by J Balvin in the series. **This is the second song by Stefflon Don in the series. *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' is the eighth Portuguese-language song in the main series. **It is also the seventh Brazilian song in the series. *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' breaks the record for most separated artists in a song in the series, with five credited artists. *Future is not credited in the description for the US preview, although he is mentioned in the title. *"P**sy,” the whole line “See me ting turn up, turn up the ting ‘til the ting burn up,” “ting” (from the line “Ayo, my ting good and my ting shocks”), and “We makin’ love” are censored. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TnhlNjrOxUI **''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' is the ninth song in the main series to have a whole line censored. *The background was made by the Colombian-French graffiti painter Alberto Vejarano, also known as Chanoir.https://store.ubi.com/eu/just-dance--2019/5b0bf6046b54a435c7d9139e.html **The artist wrote his artistic name various times on the background. *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' is the fourth routine to use real-life backgrounds, after Gentleman, Happy, and Fancy. *The routine originally used the default pictogram color, as seen in a beta Gold Move. Gallery Game Files Bumbum.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' Promotional Images Bumbumtamtam teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1004754863790518272 Beta Elements Youremybro.png| Beta Gold Move Pictogram Others Bumbumtamtam thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Bumbumtamtam thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Music Video File:Mc Fioti, Future, J. Balvin, Stefflon Don, Juan Magan - Bum Bum Tam Tam (Official Video) Teasers Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay File:Bum Bum Tam Tam - Just Dance 2019 (E3) References Site Navigation es:Bum Bum Tam Tam Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Songs by Stefflon Don Category:Duets Category:Male and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Delphine Lemaitre Category:Jerky Jessy